Taken!
by Starykid
Summary: More than 800,000 people are trafficed across International Boarders each year! What happens when you find out that your best friend is one of the 800,000 people taken from their homes.Based off the Movie:HUMAN TRAFFICING. WILL HAVE RACISM!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

You thought you knew this person. What if it turns out that you never really knew her? What if you found out that she was living a lie just so that she could live? What would you do? And what would you do if the man pretending to be her father became a teacher at your high school to be near her every second of the day? Try to get her out of course, duh!


	2. Russia

_Speaking will be in Russian, but I have a list of sayings and what they mean in my new document for anyone to look at and use. I will also upload the sayings to the end of this story. Will go from Russian to English because I don't know every word in Russian (as i am not Russian, but American)._

**Russia:**

"Do'broye oo'tro, Atyets'."

"Do'broye oo'tro, Katia."

"Atyets'?"

"Da Katia. Skazhee'tye menye' shtoh is ahno'?"

"Can I be a model?"

"Nyet! I will not let my only daughter go off gallivanting and show off her body."

"But Papa, it would mean the world to me."

"I said nyet! Ne argue with me!"

"Yes papa. I have to get to school now. I'll see you later papa." _I gave my father a kiss on the cheek and left our apartment._

_Heading for school, I met up with one of my friends, Katerina. We started speaking together and headed for our first class as the bell rang for school to start._

"Katia, skazhee'tye menye' do you have a pas'port or a vee'za?"

"Nyet, Katerina. Pachemoo' do you ask?"

"Because, I know some people that can get us some to go to America. So we can be models. Is that okay with you?"

"Da, but my father says that I can't be a model."

"Since when do you listen to your father when it comes to this? The last time we did this, we weren't pretty enough because we were so young, now, we are pretty enough."

"Da, we are. Alright, let's go this afternoon and I will sneak out tonight."

_The rest of the day went by in a blur. When I got home from the pas'port/vee'za agency, my father was making dinner. We ate in silence and when he fell asleep, I snuck out of the house with my CD player, a couple CD's, some clothes, hair things and a brush, and high heels. We got to the agency and were given our pas'port and the put on a plane to America._

_When we got there and were taken to a house and made to strip to only our bras and underwear. Katerina and I looked at each other and tears sprung to our eyes. We were taken from that house by a man named Sergei and put onto another plane. When we landed, we handed our pas'port to the people behind the counter._

"Sir, are these your daughters?"

"No, they are the foreign exchange students from Russia that I told the school I would pick up. Is there a problem?"

"No sir, thank you for using Southwest Airlines. We hope to see you again."

"Thank you ma'am."

_We were pushed forward and into a waiting van outside and taken to another house. But this time we were in Glenoak, California._


	3. Glenoak

**Glenoak:**

**Camden Household:**

"Mom, can we host a foreign exchange student?"_ Ruthie asked._

"Foreign exchange student, from where exactly?"

"They are all from Russia. Mr. Tangonav went to pick them up from the airport this afternoon so he should be back sometime in the next two days."

"Isn't he that World History teacher you & Peter keep talking about?"_Sarah asked._

"Yeah, but everyone likes him you know. He's kinda like the cool teacher if you know what I mea."

"I think I know what you mean. But why did they send a single male teacher to pick up what 8 teenage girls all by themselves?" _Simon asked._

"I don't know, maybe because he's Russian and he can communicate with them."

"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to ask them if they want to come and stay with people of the congregation then."

_Peter spoke up then._

"Umm, Ruthie?"

"What is it Peter?"

"The Russian girls are staying with Mr. Tangonav. He and the school told us a couple days ago while you were fantasizing about having one of them stay here with the family."

"Oh, heh, my bad."

**Tangonav House:**

"Dye'vooshka's!"

_We all looked at him and then back at each other; the fear was in our eyes. We knew that we were not here to be models. Although we kinda didn't know what we would be doing. We knew that we would be going to school, but after, that nothing._

"It is time to get your schedules. Everyday, you'll get up at 6 o'clock on the dot, get ready for school and then get into the van and head to school with me. You'll have the first week to adjust and then we will get into the swing of things."

_He came over to me._

"Tii, skazhee'tye menye', kahk vahs zavoot?"

"Menyah' zavoot' Yekaterina, Katia for short."

"Do you wish to be a good student here in America?"

"Da, kahnyesh'na."

"Well then, I guess you all will have to study hard after your extra-curricular activities." _He raised his eyebrows at mean and I shuddered._

"Pakazhee'tye menye'."

_I looked at him._

"Shtoh? Kahk?"

_He bent close to my ear and whispered,_ "Come to my room after you get settled and I will tell you."

_I gulped and he went to talk to the guards. _

"Show them to their rooms. They may pick their own. That is where they will stay for the next four years. They have to pay for the trip over here and for the passports we have bought for them. They will also have to pay for the fact that we are paying for them to go to school. Vy menya panimayete?"

_We answered in unison,_

"Da."

_then showed to the rooms we would be staying in. Once we got settled, one of the guards came to my room and grabbed my arm, taking me to Mr. Tangonav's room. He looked at me and motioned me to sit beside him._


	4. School

**School:**

_When we walked into Glenoak High School, it was if we owned the school. Mr. Tangonav had had us dress the way we had dressed when we were at our school in Russia. Unfortunately he had gotten our group of girls that had all wanted to come to America together. We were the same group of friends that had said we would do anything to get to America and now we were here. Our group of friends had always been the type to listen to hard rock music back home, which meant we would do the same thing here._

_We were met by a couple of the other teachers as well as some students. One student in particular took immediate attention to all of us. I saw her and what looked like her family staring at all of us. A boy, who looked like the girl's boyfriend moved forward and extended his hand towards us._

"O'chin priyat'na svah'mee paznahko'mitsa! Menyah' zavoot' Martin. Kahk vahs zavoot?"

_We looked at him in disbelief as did Mr. Tangonav._

"Menyah' zavoot' Yekaterina." _I said speaking up first. The other girls started to introduce themselves as well._

"Our groo'pa names are Katerina, Zola, Oksana, Ekaterina, Zinaida, Mischa, and Nadia."

_I looked at the boy and the crowd of students and said, _"Dobry den."_ We walked past them and on to our classes. We separated and went to our different rooms. We would meet up at lunch. As we said goodbye, I glanced back at Martin and smiled. Mr. Tangonav didn't see the smile because he was busy talking to the principal. There was to be at least one person in our classes that understood Russian so the teacher could no what we were asking or saying._

_When we met up for lunch, we were exhausted and the day wasn't even half over. We sat together with our lunches and started talking about our classes and what we had later._

"Ya (ne) poneemah'yoo half the stuff they are trying to, how do you say it? 'Stuff down our throats.' It's so, so… Ya ne magoo' explain it."

"Exasperating you mean?"_ Nadia asked._

"So what did Mr. Tangonav want with you last night,"_ her voice dropped to a whisper,_ "in his bedroom?"

_I whispered the answer back to her._ "He pakazhee'tye menye' shtoh we are going to be doing for our extra-curricular activities."

"And shtoh would that be?"_ we were going from Russian to English and back to Russian in our talking that we didn't even realize it._

"We'll be performing acts of, what is it that our parents taught us about in the eighth grade?"

"You mean pol?"

"Da, ya ne khahchoo' to do ahno' though."

"But we have to pay them back somehow."

_By then we realized that a lot of the kids were looking a t us weird and then we saw Mr. Tangonav. Our conversation was over. We had broken one of the rules. We had spoken about what was going on inside the brothel. Lucky for us, he said we get a week to get used to everything before the rules come into play. But I knew that I would get something tonight and it wouldn't be good. _

_The rest of the day went smoothly, and we all walked home that day and went right to our homework. What kind of teachers would give you homework on your very first day in the country and at the school?_


	5. Extra Curricular Activities

**Extra Curricular Activities:**

"Chem ty seychas zanimaeshysa, devochka moya?" Mr_. Tangonav asked_.

_I looked at him and told him._

"Ya do home work. It is due tomorrow. Shtoh do tii want?"

"Ya want some vesyol'ye? Ya tak sil'no skuchAl pa tibe while skolliwoll was going on. Ya couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

_I blushed and tried to get away from him, knowing not to yell or scream for fear of being caught and deported. That was how much fear the traffickers had put into our hearts. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his bedroom and pushed me onto the bed. He turned around and locked his door telling the guard not to let anyone disturb him. Then he turned toward me again._

_He came toward me and pulled me to him and unbuckled his jeans. I gulped, pleading with my eyes for him not to do this. He just smiled, snickered and slapped me across the face. Again I gulped, afraid of what was coming next. He was nagoy within a couple seconds. He left the bedside and went to the dresser. He picked up a needle with something in it. Turning towards me, I read what the bottle said. _

"Synthmesc, you're going to inject me with Synthmesc?"

"Aye, and tii are not going to protest or I'll send tii back to Russia. Vy menya panimayete?"

"Da, but then shtoh will tii do??

"Fuck you, you Russian Yahoody!"

"Ktoh' did tii know I was Jewish?"  
"Ya do a full background check on all my devochka's. For being Yahoody, tii have more of a debt. I don't like Yahoody's! "

_Gulping I knew I was in trouble. He advanced on me and put the needle and drug on the bedside table. He took my shirt and bra off, then reached down and took my pants off. I was left in my underwear as he stared at me. Grabbing the needle, he injected I t into my arm (_I don't what the word is but I'll explain ithe took the needle and punctured the lid of the drug and pulled back on the needle and filled the needle with the drug and put it into my arm).

"Schastlivo, my Matroishka (doll). Because if you don't, you'll get the drug more often than you want it. Vy menya panimayete?"

_I nodded and whimpered as he pulled my Neezhnies off of me. He grabbed my groody and started sucking. He kissed me all over and then spread my legs. He entered me and I whimpered. For six hours he had pol with me, then got off me and left the room with a robe on. The guard came in and had his way with me. But by then I had already blacked out from the pain of Mr. Tangonav. Two other men came in and had there way with me once the guard was done. When everyone was done, the guard picked me up, along with all of my clothes and a blanket around me and deposited me on my bed. _

_The next morning I woke up four hours before school started and went to knock on Mr. Tangonav's room. He was waiting for me as I knew he would be. _

_He took my robe off and opened the comforter of his bed. I slid in and he got on top of me. This time I didn't pass out. He spread my legs and entered me once more. Tears escaped my eyes as he had his way with me. Two hours later he sent me to take a shower and get ready for bed. We went to school at the scheduled time. He had me sit in the front with him. His hand was between my legs and he was caressing me. I fought to keep the tears from escaping my eyes. When we got to school we all went our separate ways._


End file.
